Special Bonds
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Lemon, Yaoi. Prof. Layton x Luke  legal age , what happens when Layton takes Luke on a cruise?


**Special Bonds **

**( Lemon)**

Young Luke, was well… not so young any more. He was turning eighteen in only a few days, and he was planning on spending it with his lifetime crush, Professor. Hershel Layton. He knew it was wrong, well not in his eyes, but he knew that Layton would not return the feelings. They were planning on spending his birthday aboard a rather grand cruise liner.

At this moment Luke was in the back seat of a cranky taxi, on his way to meet Layton at the docks. Just thinking about spending a week alone with the puzzle master got his head spinning. His mind started to wander, thinking of all the things that could happen. His breathing got slightly shallower, and the blood rushed to a certain organ. He bit his lip, trying to push the naughty thoughts out of his head before it got unbearable and he jumped the poor man. Just when he was about to break the skin on his lip, a rough voice came from the front seat of the taxi. "you're here, that'll be £5.30 laddie" Luke let out a shaky sigh and handed the driver the money, slowly sliding out of the car.

He winced, hopefully unnoticed, as the rough cloth of his jeans rubbed against his aching shaft. "thank you" he slammed the car door, and the car let out a puff of smoke and was off down the riverside roads. Luke rubbed his temples while willing his 'problem' away before someone noticed. He was sure that Layton being as observant as he is, would notice pretty soon if it was not hidden. He jumped and let out a yelp when he felt a strong hand place itself on his shoulder, he turned to face his companion.

"Luke, my boy how have you been? After all it has been a few months since I saw you last" Layton has a bright smile of his perfect face, rosy lips tilted upwards. Very inviting in Luke's mind, but he must refrain from doing anything rash as he would never be able to face Layton again if he did. "i-I'm fine Sir" Luke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, Layton just had a rather amused look upon his features. "please my boy, call me Layton, your old enough now" his warm smile returned as he patted Luke upon the back, every time they met up it became harder for Luke to keep control of his needs. "thank you si- I mean Layton" his name fell off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world, it felt right. The two were in deep conversation about the few months they spent apart, whilst they boarded the 'Cornelia Marie'.

It turned out that they had adjoining rooms, this made Luke nervous. Surely the wall wasn't going to be very thick, so if he was too loud, awake or asleep. Layton was sure to hear. They parted ways agreeing to turn in for the night, this was his chance to deal with his erection. They shared a brief gesture and set off into their rooms, by now it was 10:30pm and the boat was due to set off any time now. Luckily for Luke, there was a loud party going on, on one of the upper floors, that was sure to quieten his moans. He let out a shaky laugh, at the thought of Layton scowling up at the party goers. He knew he was putting the inevitable off as long as he could, he had never really liked masturbation. It was not that he disliked the pleasure he received, it was just that the thought of someone finding out deeply embarrassed the boy.

Deciding it had been put off for long enough, Luke slowly slid his shirt over his head throwing it to a random spot in the large room. His hands then travelled further down, tickling his toned chest as they went, once they arrived at their destination nimble fingers began to undo his belt buckle. It clinked as the metal hit the wood flooring. It seemed to echo in the silent room, the only noises that emitted were the uneven breathing of the hormonal teen. Next to go were his black fitted jeans, the same problem causer that has messed up the whole situation. Luke had prayed that Layton hadn't noticed, at least he was too much of a gentleman to say anything if he had noticed. He was now sitting on the edge of his king sized bed, staring down at the aching tent in his boxers. His hand idly caressed the bugle through the thin fabric, he bit down on his swollen lip as the pleasure of even the slightest touch was almost unbearable.

Deciding he had had enough of his teasing, he quickly disposed of the boxers and sighed as his member was released from its prison, the cool air whipped around his heated shaft. Earning a shiver from the boy. His rough hand wrapped itself around his dick, and he started pumping his shaft vigorously letting out throaty moans. He had the image of Layton between his knees, Luke began wishing that he could feel the warmth of the older man's mouth. Just the thought of the wet warmth, added to the rough tugs he was giving himself sent him hurtling over the edge. He showed the fluffy pillow against his face as he came with a loud scream/moan of Layton's name. Praying to god that he hadn't been heard. He fell limp against the covers, pulse racing, breathing erratic and body in a pleasure overload. Once he came back down from euphoria, he shakily sat up to assess the mess he had made. He let out a small gasp as he saw the floor and some of the furniture covered in his cum. He stood and began to clean the white mess, once the room was again spotless, he flopped naked upon his bed and was off into the land of sleep in no time.

Meanwhile Layton was staring in shock at the adjoining door, trying to register if what he heard was correct. He slowly rose from bed in his boxers and wrapped a dressing gown around his slender form. He tiptoed over debating whether or not to investigate. He decided to do it and slowly opened the wooden door that led into Luke's room. His face grew overly heated at the sight before him. Luke's naked form was lying face down on top of his bed firm buttocks for all to see, Layton had always felt a little something extra for the boy, this just topped things off. The room smelled of sex, he may have been a proper gentleman, but he was no idiot, nor a virgin. He was tempted to wake the boy and join him in his act, but the boy was fast asleep. He chuckled to himself and headed back for his room. When he heard his name being moaned faintly, he turned in an instant to see Luke beginning to sweat. He was panting, and every now and again his hips ground around the duvet. Layton felt his own member harden and it was becoming a problem that he could not ignore.

Luke then rolled over and straight off the bed, landing with a thump. "oww!" he groaned and picked himself up, only to come face to face with and equally embarrassed Layton. "L-Layton what b-brings you here a-at this t-time?" inwardly Luke knew that Layton knew. And hell it was turning him on again.

Layton just smiled at him and held his hands in his own, slowly backing Luke back onto the bed, "I heard you calling my name, not very subtle are you my boy?" he whispered into the youngers ear, gently nibbling on the sensitive lobe. Luke was holding back his moans and whimpers, and Layton was getting frustrated. "Luke, let me hear you… again" he smirked as he finished his sentence, Luke growled and flipped them so he lay above the other. Grinning down at his love, he ground his hips against the others clothed shaft. They both gasped at the delicious friction, wanting more the grinding became more frantic and needy. Luke knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. Layton stilled their movements and gave Luke a serious look. The poor boy was beginning to think the older had regretted his actions.

"Luke… there are two ways we could do this. Who is on top I don't mind?" Luke whimpered and looked down at his hand on the others chest. A finger was brought under his chin slowly lifting his eyes to meet Layton's, he shivered but stayed where he was, determined not to say he wanted to be the dominant one. Layton sniggered and took the hint, lifting himself to capture his lovers bruised lips in a heated kiss. Instantly Luke was returning the passion but demanding more, he shyly licked Layton's bottom lip. Layton gladly replied by opening his mouth allowing the younger to ravish his cavern. And Luke did just that, tongues danced and lips moved in sync. Deciding Layton was wearing too much Luke promptly removed the others robe and boxers, releasing the experienced length.

Luke grinned slyly at Layton before slowly trailing kisses down his torso, stopping just above his dripping member. He gave a playful lick atop Layton's member, which twitched in response. Layton let out a long gentle moan, as Luke engulfed him sucking and nibbling at the hard erection. Luke squeezed one of his beloved's sacks, with this added to the pleasure his member was receiving Layton exploded in Luke's mouth, with a strangled moan. Again their lips met in a fury of passion and want, Luke was about to start preparing the older man. However Layton had other ideas. "Luke, hurry please. I do not need the preparation" the utmost respect was held in Layton's voice towards the teen.

Without a complaint Luke slammed into the elder's tight entrance letting out a startled moan. They began thrusting in time, at an impossibly fast pace. Loud moans and yells of the others name emitted from the bedroom, if other people on the ship could not hear them they would be surprised. It wasn't long before they both reached their limits, Layton came first over their chests panting heavily. The contraction of Layton's anal passage around Luke's pulsing member was what sent him over the edge, cumming hard inside of his professor. "I love you Luke" Layton stroked Luke's hair and Luke grinned pressing his lips against the others one last time before muttering "love you to sir".


End file.
